Sweat!
by Jote Jote
Summary: Ryohei has gone too extreme this time. Ryohei x Yamamoto  3380 . R-18 ahead. Comments and reviews are love.


**SWEAT**

**By Jote Jote**

"I like how your body smells after exercising."

Takeshi breathed in the sweaty scent on Ryohei's chest.

"I love it."

The fact that no one else was in the gym was very convenient. Takeshi had stayed to wait for Ryohei, wanting to see him. Without saying a word he climbed inside the ring.

Ryohei saw him and didn't say a word. Takeshi embraced him from behind; resting his chin on the boxer's shoulder he inhaled the sweaty scent, strong and masculine.

"I like you."

This had already become a habit in recent months; Ryohei not showering until Yamamoto appeared.

"You worked hard today, right?"

Ryohei turned his head. Their tongues fell into a dance, saliva trickling down the corner of their lips.

Yamamoto slid a hand down the boxer's pants and began playing with his balls and prick, fingers moving slowly through the pubes surrounding his manhood. Ryohei moaned loudly but the sound was muffled by Yamamoto's skillful mouth.

"You're getting hard, Senpai."  
"I can't help it, you're too good."  
"Am I the only one who treats you this way?"  
"Of course. No one else is this gentle with me."  
"Ahahaha. I'm flattered."  
"Shut up and kiss me!"

Ryohei pushed his head against Yamamoto, their mouths colliding, kissing tenderly. Ryohei licked Yamamoto's lips, starting with the top lip then the bottom. Takeshi opened his mouth, teasing Ryohei. Ryohei swiped his tongue along the entrance and Yamamoto followed its movements with his own tongue.

Takeshi stroked Ryohei's cock using only 3 fingers; the boxer pulled his underwear down exposing his member. Takeshi caressed the head making Ryohei moan in pleasure.

Their tongues rubbed against each other. Ryohei slid his hand under Yamamoto's shirt, his thumb gently touched his belly button. His hand caressed the expanse of Yamamoto's abdomen, traveling up until he reached Yamamoto's nipples.

Yamamoto pushed Ryohei against the corner, allowing him to remove his shirt. Ryohei bent down and began to suck on Yamamoto's left nipple, who at this point had freed his cock from the tightness of his pants and begun to masturbate.

"Senpai ... Ah Ahhh! Mmmm!"

Ryohei put a hand on the hard cock and Takeshi, instinctively, removed his own hand. Ryohei slid his fingers starting on the bulbous head and down to the base and began to rub him gently.

"You're so hard, Yamamoto. You have a nice cock."  
"Ahhhhh! So good! Sempai...! Uhhh! Mmmmhhh!"  
"Every time I see your cock I want to suck it to the extreme!"  
"Mmmm!"

Ryohei slid his hands down Takeshi's body to his hips, pulling Takeshi's pants entirely down.

"Senpai?"

The boxer laid butterfly kisses on Takeshi's groin area, the young man smiled and laughed in embarrassed, his erection grazing Ryohei's cheek.

"Sempai ..."  
"I want you to call me Ryohei."  
"Eh?"

Ryohei engulfed Takeshi's cock without warning.

"AHHH! Ahh ... mmmm"

The boxer took Takeshi's prick up to the base, swallowing Takeshi's hardness, his nose pressed against the soft curls of pubic hair.

Yamamoto grabbed the ropes surrounding the ring, arching his back.

"Ahhh ... ahhh ... uh ... Ryohei ..."  
"Is it good?"

Takeshi looks at him, shy and blushing with embarrassment, not knowing what to say. Ryohei smiled at him, and stroked the tip of Takeshi's cock with his finger.

"There's no reason for you to be embarrassed."  
"Y... yes ... yes! It's so good."  
"That's the spirit!"

Ryohei shoved Takeshi's cock in his mouth again, sucking in a way that made Yamamoto moan and groan in pleasure.

"Mmmmmmm, oh ... oh ... oh ... ahh"  
"Mmmm"  
"Senpai, my cock ... ahhh, I'm...!

Takeshi arched his back and squeezed his buttocks.

"Ah ... not so hard! I'm going to come!"

Cum streamed out of Yamamoto's cock and down Ryohei's mouth. Ryohei swallowed hungrily every drop that fell on his tongue with closed eyes.

"Ahh ... ah ..."

Ryohei let Takeshi's cock slide out of his mouth, he licked the prick all the way to the head making slurping noises while looking at the baseball player's flushed face. Takeshi, embarrassed obvious in his face, looked him in the eye.

"This has been very good."  
"Sempai, I'm sorry ... I didn't warn you. I understand if you're upset."  
"Why? It was really good."

Ryohei reintroduced Takeshi's cock to his mouth for the last time and stroked his friend's pubic hair before standing up. Their bodies pressed close as they embraced. Ryohei's erection bumped on Takeshi's belly who's laughing as Ryohei planted little kisses on his cheek, chin, forehead and nose. They embrace tenderly and Ryohei whispers in his belly. Takeshi laughed as Ryohei planted little kisses…

"I'm not done yet."  
"You… you want to suck you?"  
"No ... I have something else in mind."

He took him by the waist and turned him around.

"Senpai?"

There was fear in Yamamoto's voice as he felt Ryohei spread his legs, pushing his back down and putting both hands on his hips, right were legs and butt met. Takeshi grabbed onto the ring's wooden post and worriedly looked back at Ryohei who was smiling. The boxer stroked Yamamoto's bottom with both hands before spreading his ass cheeks apart.

"Senpai?"  
"Don't worry… we'll have fun together."  
"But ... But ... I've never been penetrated!  
"It's not going to hurt, I promise."  
"Senpai?"  
"Stop shaking, I would never hurt you."

Yamamoto tried to look at Ryohei but it was difficult from his position. His cock had softened almost completely; he started to tremble when he felt the blunt head pushing against his entrance.

"Senpai! Ah ... ah ... ahhh ... my ass."  
"so tight"  
"AHHHHH ... ahhh!"

Takeshi clenched his eyes and screamed as Ryohei's cock breached his entrance in one quick, swift movement. Takeshi's legs trembled and almost gave out, but he held to the wood post tightly, looking down and screaming.

"Ahhh. It hurts! ... No! Sen ... senpai!"  
"Don't squeeze, it will stop hurting soon."  
"I'm not ... ah... I'm not used ... ... ahhh ... I've never… take it out Ryohei. Please ...!"  
"Quiet!"

Ryohei stood still, buried deep inside Yamamoto's as he listened to his pleas. When the young man ceased pleading, he began to thrust in and out, and then back in a bit harder than before. Takeshi's balls slapped around as he was taken hard by Ryohei.

"Ahhh ... AHHH!"  
"You feel so good. Takeshi!"  
"AH! Sempai! My ass! It hurts!"  
"Ahhhh!"

Takeshi stopped trembling even as tears spilled out of his eyes; he clutched to the ring post as Ryohei pushed hard against him.

"Ahh ... Ryohei! Mmm!"  
"I don't know why I haven't done this to you before."  
"Ahh! MMM! AHHHH! Senpai!"  
"You feel amazing, Yamamoto!"  
"Ahh … senpai, oh ... ah!"

The pain was gone now but Takeshi started to feel a burning sensation. He decided to stop complaining and let Ryohei enjoy himself and finish. Takeshi liked knowing he could give this much pleasure to his senpai, joy and excitement had replaced his earlier embarrassment.

"Ah ... You're so tight, Takeshi. I like it."  
"Senpai! Mmm ...!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Ke... keep... going… ngh!  
"Hehehehe ... looks like you've started to like it."

Ryohei began to thrust hard. His hands held tightly to on Yamamoto's hips, sweat ran down his body and dripped from his forehead.

"Ahhh ... Ah ... Senpai... So good."  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
"Uh ... mm ... I didn't know this was so good."  
"We'll do more of these good things together!"  
"Uh ... ah ..."

Takeshi's expression turned to one of pleasure; he felt his cock growing hard again. It was ecstasy. He liked to feel his senpai inside him, taking him hard and thrusting against his body. He no longer felt the pain he felt when Ryohei entered him. He wanted to kiss his senpai gently and tell him how much he was enjoying this, and embrace him for the rest of the afternoon.

He felt Ryohei thrusting harder, grunting and trembling.

" ... ahh!"  
"Senpai?"  
"Uh ... So good!"

Yamamoto did not know what happened but assumed by Ryohei thrusts that he was coming. They stood still for a moment, Yamamoto very embarrassed by the position in which they were and Ryohei trying to regain his energy.

Without warning Ryohei pulled out of Yamamoto with a groan, Takeshi felt a bit of pain. Ryohei flopped down on the floor. Takeshi turned around, his erection jutting out. Ryohei beckoned him to come and sit next to him.

Once they both were sitting together Ryohei hugged and kissed Yamamoto on the cheek, Takeshi embraced his senpai, stroking his cock.

"You liked it?"  
"Yes, a lot ... but it hurt a little at first."  
"Hehehe, looks like you're ready for more."

Yamamoto gave his erection a pitiful look before looking back at Ryohei.

"Want me to accompany you to your house after we take a shower?"

Yamamoto nodded. Ryohei started stroking his cock; he would have to get use to that pain very soon.


End file.
